THE DRAGON RIDER
by TheRedHornet12345
Summary: Po makes a deal to save someone he loves. But, is this deal really worth it? Last Chapter is out! You know I actually had just a little fun writing this story. Planning a sequel titled: "THE DRAGON RIDER 2: Spirits Of Awesomeness"
1. Chapter 1

_**THE DRAGON RIDER**_

KUNG FU PANDA OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION. GHOST RIDER OWNED BY MARVEL COMICS

_CHAPTER ONE_

It was night and everything was peaceful in the Valley Of Peace. The town was quiet, it had been about a month since me and The Furious Five defeated Lord Shen and returned peace to Gongmen City. They were asleep sound in their bunks, dreaming of awesome stuff. Except me. Sure, I suffered some nightmares, but, they were happening more often. Ever since Shen was defeated, I've been having nightmares. Most of which are the same thing.

_**I was walking around in Gongmen Tower. As soon as I intered the throne room, my eyes widened in terror. All my friends were chained to the wall. Viper, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Shifu, Croc, Ox, Tigress, even my dad. They were all dead... except Tigress, who was so beaten, she couldn't even stand.**_

_** I became angry at the sight. I ran over to Tigress, but, before I could reach her, Shen came out of nowhere, and held a bloody dagger to her back. **_

_** " Take one more step, panda, and I end her, " Shen told me.**_

_** I stopped and said, " Okay Shen, we can make a deal or something, just please don't hurt her." Shen smiled at the thought.**_

_** " It's your choice, Po, a life for a life. Your's for hers, " He said full of confidence. I thought for a moment and was about to say something when Tigress spoke.**_

_** " Po... let him kill me... stop him... bring peace to Gongmen City... save China... avenge the others... for me, " Tigress pleaded. But, I couldn't do it... she didn't know it, but, I loved her. I had made up my mind.**_

_** " You win, let her go, " I shouted at him. Shen only smiled and spoke again.**_

_** " She has made her choice, " Shen laughed as he shoved the blade through her back. My heart stopped as I watched her look at me with tears in her eyes.**_

_** She mouthed the words I LOVE YOU... and then she fell on the ground... lifeless. I couldn't move... I couldn't even feel my heart beating... then something happened. A powerful rage... one that I've never felt before. I couldn't think, all I wanted was revenge, to make him pay, to kill him. I charged at him.**_

_** Shen was able to dodge my blow. " Funny thing about anger..., " he taunted as I tried to kick him, but, failed. " Let it consume you..." Shen sliced part of my arm as he dodged my blow to the left. I could feel blood dripping down. " And you loose sight of everything," Shen shouted as he blocked my fist with his left arm, and stabbed me in the stomach with his dagger.**_

_** I felt pain shoot through my body... blood was coming out like a waterfall. He pulled the blade out and I fell to my knees. " No..., " I mumbled to myself. " I... I was supposed... to defeat you."**_

_** " Maybe the Soothsayer's fortune telling skills aren't as good as she thought, " Shen said and began laughing. I fell on my stomach, and begun to crawl to Tigress. Once I reached her, I noticed that she had a bit of life still left in her. I held her paw as she looked up at me slowly.**_

_** " I... love... you... too, " I told her. She let out one last smile, before she closed her eyes, and was still... no movement... she was gone. " No... Tigress! NOOOOOO"**_

" OOOOOOO!" I awoke, sitting strait up faster than the speed of sound. I was sweating and breathing really hard. I got a hold of myself, and began to walk out to the Sacred Peach Tree Of Heavenly Wisdom. I knew I didn't wake anyone... or so I thought.

" Po, are you okay?" a voice called. I turned around and saw that it was Tigress.

I sighed and said, " Yeah... just needed some fresh air." I assured her. But, she wasn't convinced.

" Po... I can tell if you're lieing. Why are you really out here?" she asked. I could hear a little bit of concern in her voice... she had the most beautiful voice. WAIT! What am I thinking... I need to get back on topic here. " Well... are you going to answer me?" she asked. I smiled.

" It was just a nightmare okay... nothing to worry about." I assured her. Wow. This was like the boat ride to Gongmen City. Deja vu. I looked at her with a nervous smile. She just frowned.

" Well, if it's nothing to worry about, then why are you sweating like crazy?" she said as she put both hands on her waist, and raised an eyebrow.

" Uh... well... I'm sweating because... because I... was training on my way here! Yeah, that's it! I was training. Yeah..." I said.

She smiled and said, " Po, you were never a good lier." I frowned. She sat down beside me and asked, " So... it was the peacock again. Wasn't it?" I sighed and nodded. " You've been having dreams about him for a while havn't you?" she asked me.

I raised my head and asked, " How did you know that!" She smiled and replied, " I've heard you talking in your sleep and you scream sometimes." I frowned and just lowered my head. " So... uh... who do you love?" she asked me.

I jumped up, nervouse like crazy, and asked, " What do you mean?" She replied, " You talk in your sleep... everynight, you say 'I love you' to someone. I'm just asking? Uh, just to keep the conversation going." Was it just me or did I hear a little nervouseness in that last part?

" Um... well... just another panda, that I met a long time ago. I have loved her for a long time." I said, in which I was terrified." She kinda smiled and asked, " So... what is her name?" I thought I was going to faint when she said that. " Um... her name is... uh... Tigrera." I thought that name just gave it away. But, I saw Tigress' smile kind of turn into a frown.

She said, " Well... I guess I better get back to sleep, I don't want to oversleep when the gong rings." I could tell there was a bit of sadness in her voice. But, she got up and walked away. She turned around and asked, " Are you coming?"

" No... not yet. I be there in here in a little bit." I assured her. Tigress smiled and headed back to her room. Po turned back to look at the view and sighed. _Why is it so hard for me to tell her?_I thought to myself when suddenly a voice said, " You love her don't you?" I turned to see a person, but, I never seen an animal like him before.

" Who are you... and what are you?" I asked him. He smiled and said, " I am Mephisto, I am a human. Do not be alarmed I didn't come here to fight or anything." I looked at him with suspension and asked, " Then why are you here?"

" I have a power... a power that allows me to do anything I want. Your dream... it is a vision. Tigress will die. Lord Shen has returned. He has been revived. And... so has Tai Lung." My eyes widened at the thought of my two most dangerous enemies. " How do you know this? " I asked.

" Powers. Anyways, I can stop her from dieing... just sign this." He told me as he held out a piece of paper. It was in English, so I couldn't understand it. " What is it?" I asked.

He smiled and said, " I would like your autograph, after all you are very famous. In return, I will use my powers to stop Tigress from dieing. Deal." Well... you didn't have to tell me twice. If I could stop the person I loved from dieing, then yes. He held out a pen, and I signed it. He smiled. " Now Po... I give you this power... this is how I will stop her from dieing. By giving you a gift. This gift will stop it all." he said.

He put his hand on my shoulder and I felt a kind of fiery feeling inside my whole body. He must of saw my reaction to it. " Don't worry, this pain will only last for five minutes." he assured me. He placed his hand off my shoulder, smiled, bowed, and dissapeared into flames. I began walking, but, this pain... it was terrible. I felt dizzy, and before I knew it, I collapsed on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER TWO_

The gong wrung and everyone came out and said, " Good morning master." Shifu walked up to Po's door and shouted, " Po! Po! Wake Up!" No answer. Shifu opened the door and shouted, " Po! Wake..." He realized the panda wasn't there.

Shifu turned to his students and asked, " Does anyone know where Po is?" The rest thought for a second. Until Tigress spoke up.

" The last time I saw him, he was at the Sacred Peach Tree Of Heavenly Wisdom." she told him. Shifu frowed and asked, " Why was he there?"

" Oh, just thinking after he suffered a terrible nightmare." she told her master. Shifu sighed and said, " Okay... let's go." Everyone started going to the peach tree. Once they arrived, they were shocked that I was passed out. Matter of fact, I think they thought I was dead. They ran over to me.

" Po! Wake up!" Shifu shouted. I woke up slowly, looked around. And asked, " Did... did we win? Did I stop Tigress from dieing? Did we beat Tai Lung and Shen?" Let's just say, I had a crazy dream.

" What are you talking about?" Viper asked me. I finally came to my senses and looked around. " Uh... guys... did I pass out here or something?"

" Yes Po, you did." Monkey assured. I frowned and got up. " Alright, whose hungry?" I told the rest. Everyone got excited, but, Tigress and Shifu exchanged concerned glances.

So I was cooking everyone breakfeast, the first thing that got them to like me, except Tigress, who at that time, hated me with every fiber in her body. I pushed those thoughts away, remembering the first words she said to me: _You don't belong here. _" Okay, ORDER UP!" I shouted as I slid them each a bowl, that was on my arm. I sat down, took my bowl off my head. I guess you could say, that all those years working at my dad's noodle shop, made me pretty good at those kind of things.

" Man Po... how do you do it?" Mantis asked. I smiled and said, " Years of working at the best noodle owning shop in the valley, can make you pretty dang good." I let out a small chuckle.

" I just can't believe the secret ingredient is nothing." Crane said. I replied, " Yeah, I know, you should've seen my face when I first found that out. I mean I was all 'what' and my dad was all 'yeah' it was crazy."

I felt a firey pain in my chest, and I dropped my bowl. I placed my hand on my chest. Everyone got concerned and Tigress rushed to my side and asked, " What's wrong!" I couldn't speak for a moment, and replied, " Uh... nothing, I just remembered, that I had to help my dad at the noodle shop."

I got up and ran out as fast as I could. Tigress began to follow me, when Viper stopped her and asked, " Where are you going?"

" I'm going to see if my friend is alright, why do you ask?" Tigress said. Viper smiled and said, " Oh... just wanting to know." Tigress darted out the door.

I reached the stairs, the pain now growing everywhere. When Mephisto appeared. Tigress hid when she saw him. " I thought you said the pain would only last five minutes. That's one thing you lied about, will this gift even help me save her?" I shouted at him.

" Yes, it will save the one you love. But, I needed the pain to come back, so I could lead you too me, there is more I've learned." I sighed in relief as the pain went away. " Okay, so what is it?" I asked.

" Not only have Tai Lung and Shen returned. But, someone else is coming, an evil, far more powerful, he is known as the Ghost Rider." Mephisto created a picture out of fire and showed what Ghost Rider looked like. Po gasped.

" The gift I've given you will turn you into the same thing, but, you will use it for good. Stop him, stop your enemies, and save Tigress." Mephisto said. Tigress' eyes widened once she heard her name. She realized everything now... why Po had been so nervous. He loved her. Tigress smiled, because she felt the same. " Where do I find them?" I asked.

" They will come to you. Tai Lung and Lord Shen are now Ghost Rider's apprentices. You can control this power... by concentrating. Farewell." Mephisto said before dissapearing into flames. Po whispered, " Farewell." Po turned and walked back up to the palace. And Tigress went in another way.


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER THREE_

It was now dinner time and everyone was waiting for my awesome noodles. Everyone was also shocked, because, Tigress seemed a lot happier for some reason. I did the same thing I always do: throw noodle bowls from my arms, and grab mine from the top of my head.

Viper was the first to break the silence. " So... Tigress, why are you so happy all of a sudden?" the snake asked. Tigress replied, " Oh... no reason."

" Yeah, I was wondering the same thing?" I said. Tigress just smiled and said, " I've just been thinking about something."

" What?" Monkey asked. Tigress frowned but managed a smile and said, " Well, it's personal." Little did they know that Viper thought she knew what was going on.

After everyone ate, we began to leave when Master Shifu came in. He had a troubled look on his face. " Students... I have very bad news." he told us.

_Oh great... I bet you anything this is what Mephisto was talking about. _I thought to myselft. " Let me guess, Tai Lung and Lord Shen are back, with someone else." I said with a not so surprised voice.

They all stared at me like they were confused. " How did you know?" Shifu asked me. I stood there without saying anything, thinking to myself, _Man... why did I just say that? _

I chuckled nervously, and said, " Oh well... you know... just a uh... lucky guess. " I finished it off with a nervous laugh, thinking they wouldn't buy it at first. Thank the Lord they did... except Tigress, but, that was just her. " What?" I asked.

" Nothing... anyways, they have returned. And with someone new. I've never seen anything like him before, the discription is very strange." the red panda told us.

_Ghost Rider. _I thought. " You will leave to find them immediatly, now go. Find them and stop them again." Shifu told us.

I was the first one out screaming, " Oh yeah! Another mission! And more AWESOMENESS!" Everyone else just sighed and let out a small smile.

I walked into my room, and started packing my stuff. I noticed my action figures, and thought for a second wether or not I would need them. Considering the fact that the Mantis one actually saved our lives when we were captured by Shen. I decided not to. _With this new gift, I think that is all I'll need. _I thought, _Wait... I can't let the others know. What if they think that I'm the Ghost Rider... that wouldn't be good._

I walked out to the front gate and saw everyone waiting for me. I would've never guessed that Shifu was coming a long... but, since the events at Gongmen City, and me almost getting my self killed... I think he thought it was a pretty good idea. So, we headed out on our adventure... with me in the back... the VERY back. Okay! So, I probably needed to loose weight.

We finally reached our first camp sight. I was relieved, cause, I was starving! So we got firewood, and I began to serve up some food. After dinner, I was laying on the ground. In pain! _Ow... I shouldn't of ate that much... I feel like I'm going to... explode. _I thought as I lay there looking up at the stars. " Long day?" asked a voice I knew too well.

I turned and saw Tigress there. I looked back up at the stars and said, " Yeah." Tigress walked up to me and lay down beside me. I kinda got a little nervous, seeing how close she was too me. " Uh... so, what brings you out here?" I asked.

Tigress was quiet, she looked as if she was trying to say something, but, couldn't. " You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I said, but, she replied quick.

" Well, it's just that, this isn't really the easiest thing to say." she told me. I could tell she was a little scared.

" What's with you, Tigress? I mean, you've been acting so different since that talk we had on the boat ride to Gongmen City." I asked, wanting to know what was wrong with my friend.

Tigress just sighed and asked, " Is that all you think of me as? Hardcore. Emotionless. Not being able to feel pain. I have a heart you know." I didn't know how to respond. I mean, I just tried to complement her.

" What? No... I was just trying to be nice. You know, complementing your awesomeness." I assured her. She looked even sadder.

" Po... do you remember the time you were blasted out of the factory by Shen's cannon?" She asked. Oh I remembered.

" Yeah. Why?" I asked. She bit her bottom lip and said, " Once you were blasted out, I completely lost it. I had no hope left... I thought I lost my best friend. That's something I couldn't bear again. I asked myself 'why didn't you just stay?' I mean I couldn't stand it, I just wanted Shen to kill me." She said. " Then when I saw you on that rooftop, my spirit lifted, I felt happy once again."

I had no idea that I caused her this much pain. " I'm sorry, Tigress. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way, I just... was desperate to find out where I came from... who I was." I told her. She just smiled a little bit, but, I could tell she was still sad.

" I know, Po. But, you did. Then, when we were blasted out into the harbor, and you came over too me. Po, I wanted to tell you something, but, I couldn't, I was in so much pain. So... I'm going to say it now. Po... I..." before she could finish, Shifu came out.

" Po, may I speak with you?" he asked me. I nodded, turned to Tigress, and said, " You can tell me later, okay?" Tigress nodded. I got up, and walked toward Shifu. Tigress sighed and continued looking back up at the stars.


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER FoUR_

" Po... I've noticed that you've been acting a little weird lately. And Tigress told me about what happened earlier today. What's wrong?" Shifu asked.

I just stood there, not knowing what to say. I sighed and said, " Uh... nothing. I just had a pain in my chest is all, then I remembered that I had to go help my dad."

" That's another thing, Po. I checked with your father, you never even came into the shop. Now, what's going on?" he told me. I just stood there thinking _Man... why does this guy have to know everything? _

" Okay... I had a nightmare is all, okay, you happy? That's why I've been acting strange. And the deal with the chest pain, I just walked it off." I told him.

" Tigress has told me about the dream. But, this person you love... Tigrera was it? Po, there are no other panda's living in the valley. And by your made up name, I think it is pretty obvious." he told me. _Well... looks like I'm found out. _I stood there playing with my fingers, really nervous.

" What are you talking about?" I asked, he could tell I was nervous, he knew that I knew that he knows. Shifu smiled and said, " Po... it's okay. Just tell her, I'm fine with it. But, don't let it interfear with training. Do you understand?" We bowed at each other.

" Yes master." I told him. Once he left, I leaned against the cave wall, and dropped down slowly. I sighed and thought _I can't tell her... I beat my life on it that she doesn't feel the same way. _Well, I took Shifu's advice, I layed down and sleep.

Ugh... stupid nightmares.

_**I was in an open field. Everything was peaceful. It was a totally awesome. But, then, I saw something. My friends: Viper, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, and Master Shifu. The were standing in front of a tree. I ran toward them and finally reliezed what they were looking at. I dropped to my knees. It was Tigress' grave.**_

_** I felt my eyes begin to water. No! It couldn't be. What about the gift? Wasn't it supposed to save her? What is going on. I looked pass the tree and about seventy feet away. They stood there: Tai Lung, Lord Shen, and Ghost Rider. They were laughing. I became enraged. I charged toward them.**_

_** By the time I got there, they were gone. Dissapeared into thin air. I looked around, looking for clues... but, nothing. Once I turned, I saw my friends staring at me with angry faces.**_

_** " THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Shifu yelled at me. I only stood there, looking at the ground, with tears coming out of my eyes. " IF YOU HADN'T OF FELL INTO THE ARENA THAT DAY, SHE WOULD STILL BE HERE! YOU ARE A MURDER!" Shifu continued.**_

_** " I... I'm sorry." I said, my voice was full of sadness. " SORRY! SORRY! IF YOU HAD DONE SOMETHING! IF YOU HAD LISTENED TO ME, THEN SHE WOULDN'T OF DIED!" Shifu yelled.**_

_** The Furious Four, I guess you could call them that now, surrounded me. They were coming at me, slowly, I could tell they were ticked off. Shifu calmed down and said, " Students... kill him." My eyes widened, I couldn't believe what he just said. Surely, my friends wouldn't do that. But, once again, I thought wrong. They all pulled out daggers, and charged at me. I screamed as the daggers hit me one by one.**_

" AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled, as I awoke. My friends awoke, surrounded me, and Viper asked, " Po, are you okay!" I couldn't respond. I don't know what was wrong. My eyesight... it would flash from the view of my friends, to people being killed, over and over.

It was horrible, bandits, slaughtering thousands of people, villages burning, blood everywhere. Then suddenly they stopped. I guess, I had a little seuizer or something, cause I was laying on the ground, my friends surrounding me, they were terrified. " What happened?" asked Monkey. I couldn't answer. I was breathing hard, in deep thought. Then the pain... the fiery pain, it came back.

I think I was being controlled or something, cause I stood up, and began to walk outside. Once I was outside, I snapped to my senses and gasped. My friends did as well when they came up behind me. There in front of us was a bandit, who had his left arm rapped around Tigress' neck, and the other was holding a sword, pointed strait toward her back.


	5. Chapter 5

_CHAPTER FIVE_

" Don't hurt her. Just tell us what you want." I said. The bandit only smiled and replied, " It's you I want. You are the Dragon Rider, aren't you."

" Yes. I guess I am." I told him. Tigress looked terrified, I've never seen her this scared before, she was crying. The bandit must've seen my reaction when I looked at her. " You love her, don't you?" the bandit asked. I built up my courage this time and amitted it.

" Yes... yes I do." I heard gasps from the other five behind me. The bandit smiled and said, " Well... Mephisto sends his regards!" Before I could move, the bandit shot the blade through her. My eyes widened. Tigress looked at me and mouthed something, then fell to the ground. The bandit pulled his sword out of her and began laughing and ran off.

He was pulled back, and caught by Ghost Rider. Me and my friends rushed over to Tigress. I held her and she said, " Po... I... love... you... too..." Then just like that, she was gone. I realized everything now. The bandit said 'Mephisto' he played me. I started crying. Viper slithered up to me.

" Po... I'm sorry." Viper told me. I don't know what happened then, I was so mad, that my voice started to change, I think this was it... this is where the rider comes out.

" He... he... he will pay for what he did!" I assured him. Viper backed away in fear as my skin started smoking. Then all of a sudden, I was a skeleton... ON FIRE! I had brown leather pants, with a belt that was strapped just like the strip around my normal pants. The buckle on it was the yin-yang symbol. I somehow got a black lether jacket, except, it looked like me skin, the bottom half was white. "IM GOING TO KILL HIM!" I assured them.

" Po... what is going on." Shifu demanded. I whistled, and suddenly a strange vehicle came up with only two wheels. It looked just like the Ghost Rider's except instead of a skull on the front, it was the head of a dragon, and was had markings on it. I walked up to it, and noticed there was a chain on it, and a small thing that looked like a cannon. I grabbed the chain, and it immediatly caught on fire, I wrapped it around my shoulder. I grabbed the shotgun and hooked it up on my back. I jumped on the bike, and the wheels caught on fire. I took off after the bandit, leaving a flame line behind.

" Crane, carry Viper, Mantis, and Monkey, and follow him. I will stay with Tigress." Shifu told them. Crane nodded, grabbed his comrades, and flew off after them. Shifu knelt down besides Tigress and whispered, " I am sorry." Shifu began to cry.

I finally caught up with that bandit, grabbed my chain, and threw it at him. It wrapped around his neck, and I pulled him back. He hit the ground with a thud. I parked my bike, and got of walking toward him. He got loose, and ran, but, I threw the chain again, it wrapped around his stomach, and it latched on it. I pulled him back, grabbed him, and threw him into the air. Once he was about thirty feet in the air, I grabbed the chain with both hands, and threw it over my shoulder.

The chain fell down until BAM! I heard the thug hit the ground. I rolled up the chain, and pulled my shotgun off. Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey landed and watched as I shot four fire bullets at him. It didn't kill him, but, he was badly burned. I threw my chain at him again and it wrapped around his neck, but, before I could pull him closer, I heard Viper yell.

" PO! STOP THIS AT ONCE! YOU WOULD NEVER KILL!" she yelled. I looked at her, I could tell she was mad and confused at the same time. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME, THAT YOUR DEFENDING THIS PIECE OF GARBAGE!"I yelled at her. "AND AFTER WHAT HE DID TO TIGRESS!"

" Po... this thing. It's using your darker side. It's turning you into something your not. You don't want to do this." she said. But I ignored her and said, "YES I DO!"I pulled him toward me with the chain, raised my shotgun, and shot the last one in his face. It still didn't kill him, but, he was close to death. I walked over to and grabbed his throat and raised him in the air. I pulled back my fist and was ready to slam it into his face.

" Would Tigress do this?" Viper asked me. I stopped. My fire turned from orange to blue and yellow. I thought of Tigress. She said she loved me, now I would never be able to be with her. That thought made me mad. And my fire turned back to orange. " Po! Stop... Tigress loved you. She loved the nice, loveable you. If you kill him, then what would she think of you then? Huh? An evil, murderer." Viper yelled. I dropped the thug, and turned to her.

"SHUT UP! THiS MURDERING PIECE OF GARBAGE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE! HE DESERVES TO DIE! AND LEFT HERE TO ROT IN THIS FORSAKEN MOUNTAIN!"I screamed. I think I hurt her. The next question she asked me, hurt... bad.

" Who are you?" she asked. I turned my head and lowered it. "MONSTER."I said, with a sad voie.

I wrapped my chain around me, put the gun on my back, and got back on my bike. I looked back at them and said, "I DONT DESERVE FRIENDS LIKE YOU..."I told them. I rode off, I couldn't believe it... I was a monster. I don't deserve friends like them.


	6. Chapter 6

_CHAPTER SIX_

I've been riding in the desert for a long time, it was starting to turn day. I parked my bike, and looked out toward the horizon. I didn't know where I was going. But, I could use this curse to track evil. And I was tracking Mephisto. He was going to pay! Big time. Once the sun appeared, I turned back to my original self. The bike was the same, but, no flames on the wheels. " Dang It! Now how am I going to find him!" I shouted to myself. _I knew the Dragon Rider was the only way of finding him._

Or so I thought... little did I know, souls were watching from behind. I turned to see my friends and... Ghost Rider? I sighed and turned away from them, " What do you want?" They must've been able to tell I was upset.

" Po... I'm sorry for acting the way I did back there... it's just that... I've never seen you like that." Viper apologized. " There is nothing to apologize for, Viper. I am a... monster." I told her.

" No your not." Crane told me. I didn't answer. Then it hit me. _What is Ghost Rider doing here? _I thought to myself. I sprung up, " What are you doing here?" I demanded, pointing a finger at the demonic skeleton.

" SAME THING YOUR DOING. SEARCHING FOR MEPHISTO, SO I CAN DESTROY HIM." He told me. Okay, that caught me by surprise. " What do you mean?" I asked.

" MEPHISTO TOOK MY FATHER AWAY FROM ME... HE PROMISED ME HE WOULD CURE HIS CANCER... WHICH HE DID, JUST IN TIME FOR HIM TO DIE..."_Dang... that stinks. _I thought to myself. " So... your not evil? You're not working with Mephisto?" I asked.

" NO."he said. _Okay, good. Maybe I could use him to find Mephisto, and avenge Tigress. _I thought. " Okay, Rider, lead the way to Mephisto." I said as I got on my bike. I suddenly thought _Wait... how are we going to get the rest?_

" Crane, can you carry the rest?" I asked my friend. Crane nodded and says, " You bet I can." I smiled and said, " Okay... let's go."

. . .

We must've been riding for hours, I noticed that Crane looked a bit tired, so, I mentioned it to Ghost Rider. He agreed to stop, and set up camp for the night. Once we set up camp, Ghost Rider changed back into his normal self, and explained everything.

" Okay, first of all, my name is Johnny Blaze. I was a stunt motorcycle rider, just like my father. You already know how I became the rider. I did it too save my dad, but, that didn't turn out as I expected." Johnny told us. " I've been fighting Mephisto and his demonic army for five years... with help of other heroes. But, when I found out he traveled to another dimension, I followed him, and indeed up here. Luckily, he was here as well."

" So... I noticed that you could stay in your rider form longer than me. How is that possible?" I asked. He replied, " Mephisto may of told you, if you concentrate hard enough, you can control it. Use it anytime you want."

" So thats it? All I've got to do is concentrate. Okay... I can do this." I said as I began to concentrate. Nothing. So I concentrated harder and harder... until BAM! I was back the Dragon Rider again. SKADOOSH!

Johnny smiled and asked, " How did you do it that quickly? I've never seen anyone do it that fast." I smiled and said, " Johnny, it's called inner peace. When you have inner peace... anything is possible." _Not anything... you couldn't bring back the dead. _I saddened at the tought of Tigress... being stabbed.

" Now, how do I get out of the form?" I asked.

" Well, concentrate on your normal self, and you got it." Johnny replied. I began to concentrate. And let's just say... it was a heck of a lot easier than I thought, cause, almost the second I concentrated I turned back to normal.

So... now that the story was told I suggested that we get some sleep. Well... not to my surprise... another nightmare.

_**I was in an arena. I don't know where, but, it looked like an underground cave. The walls were made of rock, and some concrete stones. There was fire surrounding the arena I was in.**_

_** From what I could tell... it must've been a torture room. I saw skeletons everywhere, except, these weren't animal bones... they looked more demonic. Not to mention, there was blood all over the arena floor, and intestines in some parts. **_

_** In the middle of the arena, there was two poles sticking out of the ground. Each had chains leading to a person's arm. But, wait... this person was... Tigress!**_

_** I ran over to her, and called her name, but, she couldn't hear me... matter of fact, I couldn't even touch her. She was alive... but, looking down at the ground, on her knees. She was crying.**_

_** " Hello Po." a voice called. I turned around and rage flowed through my body. It was Mephisto.**_

_** " What have you done to her!" I shouted in anger. He only smiled and replied, " Nothing... I am here to make you a deal. I will release her, if you will remain my bounty hunter."**_

_** I was sort of confused. " What do you mean by 'boundy hunter'?" I asked. " I mean the devil's bounty hunter. You will punish some trouble making demons, and bring them back here."**_

_** " Where is here?" I asked. And he said something that I couldn't believe...**_

_** " Hell's Palace." He told me. The thought of Tigress being here... made me enrage. I could fell my skin starting to smoke. But, Mephisto just smiled. " I'll give you a hint on how to get here... the rider." And with that he dissapeared.**_

_** " Po..." Tigress called behind me. I turned, but, she wasn't looking at me, still at the ground. Apparently, she hadn't even been aware of me and Mephisto's conversation. " I'm so sorry..." she finished, talking to herself. And she began crying again.**_

_** I ran to her, and called her name several times, but, she couldn't her me. I didn't know what to do. Then suddenly, I saw Tai Lung and Lord Shen appear behind her. They were staring at me and smiling.**_

_** " Enjoying the sight?" Shen asked me. All I could do was exchange and angry face.**_

_** " You monsters!" I told them. I got so mad, I changed into the Dragon Rider. That got Tigress' attention. She jumped back, in fear, and asked, " What do you want?"**_

_** I turned to her and said, " You..." Tigress became terrified and asked, " Are... are you going to... kill me?" She asked. She tried to act brave, but, I could tell she was freaking out. " No." I told her. " Just them." I pointed toward Shen and Tai Lung.**_

_** Before I could do anything, they turned into demon like monsters... and charged. I reached for my chain and gun, but... I didn't have them. Tai Lung slamed his fist into my face, which sent me flying back into the stone wall. It hurt... but, just a little. I got back up, only to be uppercutted by Shen.**_

_** I flew up in the air, and noticed that Tai Lung was flying at me. He did a backflip, and slammed his foot right into my chest. I slammed into the ground with an incredible amount of force. I managed to get back up, I don't know what was happening... I felt weaker and weaker... I never got weak this fast.**_

_** I was taking a beating pretty bad. Blow after blow. They were throwing me around, like I was nothing. I slid accross the ground. I looked up at her to see her face... full of hopelessness. My fire turned from orange to blue and yellow. I reached out to her. And shouted, **__**" T**__ I... T IGRESS... I'M COMING FOR YOU...__**"**_ _**I told her. Then Tai Lung and Shen slammed into me at the same time. I couldn't move... I was alive, but, just barely.**_

_** I looked at Tigress again, she seemed to realize who I was. " Po?" She asked. Before I could nod... I blacked out.**_

_** I awoke, and saw Mephisto standing in front of me. Tai Lung and Lord Shen, who were now back to their normal selves, were standing beside me. That's when I noticed I was chained right in front of Tigress... we were facing each other. I was back into my normal self. I looked at Tigress. Who just stared back.**_

_** Mephisto saw me looking at her and pulled out a dagger. He walked over to Tigress, she became terrified when she saw him. " Please... don't." Tigress begged. Mephisto swung the dagger, leaving a cut on her face, blood running down it. He did it three more times. I was full of rage.  
>" You son of a..." Shen placed his dagger up to my face and said, " Now, now, no trash talk." Mephisto walked behind Tigress, and sliced her back several times. I couldn't stand it. " STOP! What are you doing! She did nothing to you!" I shouted. I concentrated, trying to turn back into the Dragon Rider... and give this guy a serious pounding.<strong>_

_** I couldn't do it. Mephisto was torturing her. When I heard her scream, bloody murder, I looked up. I saw that Mephisto had stabbed her in the right side of her ribs. He pulled out the knife. He said, " You can't hurt me, Po, you have nothing."**_

_** I became enraged and shouted, " How about you let me out, and we'll see what sort of 'nothing' I can do too your face, you worthless piece of garbage!" Mephisto frowned and stabbed Tigress in the left side of her ribs. " Keep talking, and it'll get worse for her." He told me holding the knife up to her neck.**_

_** " Po... just... let... him... kill me." She told me. I had no control over anything that I could do.**_

_** " No! I won't let this death worshiping piece of crap win! I will kill him!" I shouted. Mephisto smiled and said, " You just killed her." Once I realized what I said, it was too late... he sliced her throat. Blood spewed out from her throat. She looked at me one final time and then went limp. Here eyes no longer open. I could feel my skin burning and suddenly I transformed back into the Dragon Rider.**_

___**"**__NO! YOU... YOU KILLED HER... I'M TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" __**I shouted, but, it was no good, even as Dragon Rider, I couldn't break free.**_

__I awoke with a start, thankfully, no one noticed this time. I just sighed, remembering Tigress... the blade piercing through her back. I walked out side, and shouted, punching a boulder. The bolder exploded, probably due to the strength from the Dragon Rider curse. I dropped on my knees, and looked up at the stars. _This mission would be so much easier if you were still here. _I thought to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

_CHAPTER SEVEN_

Morning time... one of my favorite times of the day. Cause, that's when breakfast comes. YEAH-UH! So I got up and fixed everyone breakfast, as usual. Today was the day... find Mephisto, and avenge Tigress. But, I remembered something... my dream. Did it mean that Tigress is still alive? Nah... what am I thinking, I saw her die. Although I wish it was true.

" This is pretty good." Johnny said. " Probably the best noodles I've ever had." I smiled.

" Years of cooking with a noodle-obssessed father." I told him, which he let out a small chuckle. I noticed a bit of saddness in his voice. Whoops... forgot his father was dead.

" Uh... sorry. I didn't mean to upset you or anything." I told him. He just replied, " It's okay. My father is in a better place."

I felt sorry for the guy. I mean, his father had cancer, and he took on this curse to save him. And Mephisto turned around and killed his dad. That's cold.

. . .

After everone finished my awesome food, we began to set off toward Mephisto. Johnny turned back into Ghost Rider, while I turned back into Dragon Rider. Crane carried the rest, and we headed off.

Lett's just say there wasn't much to tell about our ride. Ghost Rider and me just rode, while Crane flew. But we stopped. In front of us was Mephisto... and some other dude. We all stopped.

" Enjoying your gift, Po?" He said with a confident smile. I shouted, " NO! YOU LIED... YOU TOLD ME I COULD SAVE HER! BUT, YOU PLAYED ME!"

He knew I was PO'd. " It was the only way I could get you to be the rider. To kill off my enemy. But, I see you've joined forces. Now, I must kill you." He told me. Mephisto dissapeared into flames.

" WALLOW..." Ghost Rider said. Wallow smiled and said, " So... you remember me. Good..." I knew what time it was... Fight time!

Ghost Rider pulled out his chain, and swung it at Wallow. It rapped around his neck, Ghost Rider pulled him forward, but, before Wallow reached him, he melted in a puddle of water, and reformed. I slammed my fist right into his face. But, It just went through it. I saw his whole body was made of water.

Wallow kicked me back, as Ghost Rider grabbed his foot. This time, it worked... Ghost Rider pulled Wallow's foot, as he fell to the ground. Ghost Rider swung him in the air and slammed him back to the ground. Wallow shot a huge amout of water in his face. And Ghost Rider's fire began to estiquish a little. Wallow turned to me. But, right as he turned to me, I gave him a steaming hot helping of justice... in the face!

After the kick, he fell to the ground. He only laughed and got up. I regrouped with Ghost Rider. We both through our chains at him. Ghost Rider's wrapped around his neck, while mine, his stomach. We pulled him toward us, pulling out both of our shotguns. We fired, his hitting Wallow's face, while mine, hits his stomach.

Wallow flew back. He struggled to get up, but, couldn't. " How... how is this possible?" He asked.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW, WALLOW, HELL WATER CAN'T BEAT HELL FIRE."Ghost Rider told him. He groaned as Ghost Rider picked him up off his feet.

" YOUR SOUL IS STAINED BY THE BLOOD OF THE INNOCENT... NOW FEEL THEIR PAIN. LOOK INTO MY EYES!"Ghost Rider shouted.

I didn't know what was going on, but, Wallow started to scream. I saw the others, looking in horror, as Wallow's eyes were burnt. Ghost Rider dropped Wallow on the ground. Wallow didn't move. I guess he was dead. Ghost Rider turned toward us.

" THAT WAS AWESOME! HOW DID YOU DO THAT? AND WHAT DID YOU DO?"I asked him. He replied, "THAT IS CALLED THE PENANCE STARE. IT IS ACCOMPLISHED BY SAYING THAT LINE, AND LOOKING AT HIM STRAIGHT IN THE EYES."

I thought that was awesome... but, It was back to the adventure. I got back on the Dragon Cycle, as he got back on the Hell Cycle. Crane got the others. Before we left, Ghost Rider turned toward us.

" BE WARNED. WALLOW WAS THE FIRST OF FOUR OF THE ELMENTAL DEMONS. HE WAS THE WATER DEMON. WE STILL HAVE GRESSIL, THE EARTH DEMON. ABIGOR, THE AIR DEMON. RIKOR, THE FIRE DEMON. AND FINALLY, MEPHISTO."He warned.

_Man... this is going to be a long day. _I thought to myself. I nodded and we rode off toward our next opponent.

. . .

Well, we never did find our next opponent, instead, we set up camp. Ghost Rider told us the location of the other elemental demons. Apparentlly, the way to Hell's Palace, was to defeat the four elemental demons. Then we would kill Mephisto for what he done. I wasn't so sure about Tai Lung and Lord Shen. They could've just been apart of his plan. But... then again, with two riders and six kung fu warriors. Make that five now. I'm sure he need more than just four demons.

We all made ourselves at home. Me and Johnny turned back into our normal selves. Got to admit, it feels a lot more comfortable in our original forms. Being in the rider's form, wasn't very comfy. So, I did what I always did: Fix everyone dinner. And then go to bed. Surprisinglly, I didn't have a nightmare... this time, it was different.

_**I was standing in a room. I don't know where it was. It was so bright, I had to wait until my eyes adjusted. Then I saw two figures... my eyes widened when I saw the familiar figures. Tigress and Master Oogway.**_

_** " Hello, Dragon Warrior." Oogway told me. " I see that you've accomplished a lot, since my passing. But, I sense that you are going through a hard time."**_

_** I couldn't deny that. " Yes." is all I could say. Master Oogway smiled.**_

_** " And I know why." He said, and looked over to Tigress. I could only smile.**_

_** " Yeah, I admit it." I said.**_

_** " Don't admit it too me." Oogway said. Tigress smiled at me and said, " Po... I'm waiting."**_

_** I smiled and walked over to her. " Tigress... I love you." I said. She smiled and said, " I love you too." **_

_** She wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me... on the lips. Awesome. I relaxed myself and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me.**_

__I awoke. I looked around, hoping to see Tigress, but... nope. " Crap." I muttered to myself. I looked at the sky and could tell it was almost day time. Master Shifu would be waking us up any moment now, but, the past two days, he didn't. Probably, cause, Johnny was with us. Don't want to make him mad... we've seen how mad he gets.

I smiled looking up at the sky and laid back down. In no time I was asleep again. Except, no dream. Man... I was hoping to continue where we left off.


	8. Chapter 8

_CHAPTER EIGHT_

Another day, another dollar... yeah right, more like another demon. Once everyone was up, we ate breakfast, and was ready to take off. I decided to let Johnny lead the way to the remaining demons, considering the fact that he has done this before.

" So, where do you think the next elemental demon is?" Crane asked. I wasn't sure, so Johnny answered for me.

" We took care of the water demon yesterday... according to legend..." Johnny knelt down to the ground and drew a map. "... Hell's Palace will apear after all elemental demons are killed... and that is ten miles to the north."

" So... where do we go?" I asked.

" Well, we ride to the spot were Hell's Palace is going to be... you see it's kind of like north, south, east, and west. Hell's Palace is the center, the water demon represents the south. So, we go to the center, and make another ten miles toward west."

" Which demon is that?" asked Viper.

" Air." Johnny replied. Everyone looked at Crane, knowing that was right up his alley. Johnny sighed.

" Now I know what your thinking, cause, Crane is a bird, and his natural element is air. But, only a rider can defeat demons." Johnny told us. _Well dang it, I was hoping for a break, after all, air isn't my thing._ I thought to myself.

Alright, it was time to go. Johnny and I turned back into our rider forms, got on our bikes, and rode off, with the others being held by Crane. _Sucks to be Crane. _I thought to myself.

. . .

After riding ten miles to the location of Hell's Palace, we went west. But, before going west, everyone agreed that the location of Hell's Palace, will be our resting place, until the final element demon.

So another ten miles, and I could tell Crane was starting to get tired. We stopped when we saw Mephisto and the demon. This guy looked more sinister than Wallow. Way more. "ABIGOR."Ghost Rider said. _Okay, at least we got a name. It would be very annoying if I had to call him 'air demon' all the time. _I thought to my self.

" Hello, rider." Abigor said and smiled. Mephisto had that cold smile on his face as well.

Mephisto said, " Congratulations, you have defeated Wallow. You have passed round one."

"CAN IT, MEPHISTO, YOu'RE GOING DOWN!" I shouted to him. That only seemed to make him smile even more.

" We shall see... now let's see how you hold up on round two. Abigor finish them." Mephisto said. As Mephisto dissapeared into flames, Abigor dissapeared into thin air. Me and Ghost Rider gave each other glances and started looking around.

Abigor came up right behind me, I turned, raising back my fist, but, before I could punch him, he kicked me back. I landed on the ground, looked at him, and saw a chain wrap around him. Abigor turned to see Ghost Rider, Abigor laughed, and started to float up into the air. Ghost Rider tried to pull him closer, but, the chain went right through him. I pulled out my supernatural shotgun and aimed it at Abigor. Abigor laughed at Ghost Rider and said, " You forget, Johnny, I am made of air, you can't hurt me."

As soon as those words came out, I pulled the triger, the hellfire blast hit Abigor in the back, as he screamed in pain. " You will pay for that, Dragon Rider." He assured me. I pulled the triger again, the hellfire hitting him once more, this time he fell to the ground. Ghost Rider grabbed him by the neck, and raised him up.

" You're lucky that hellfire beats hellair." Abigor told him. But, before Ghost Rider could do anything, Abigor dissapeared. Ghost Rider and I regrouped.

" I SENSE HE HAS GOTEN STRONGER, SINCE I FIRST BATTLED HIM." Ghost Rider told me.

I asked, " OKAY THEN, HOW DID YOU BEAT HIM LAST TIME?" He turned to me and this is what he said.

"I USED MY CHAIN, I SWUNG IT AROUND HIM, UNTIL, THE WHOLE AIR HE WAS MADE OF BECAME HELLFIRE AND DESTROYED HIM." He said. "BUT, THIS TIME, I'M GOING TO NEED YOU'RE HELP."

That was all he could say, Abigor appeared, and knocked us both down unto our stomachs. I turned to Ghost Rider and said, "AS YOU WERE SAYING."

" I WILL DO THIS AGAIN, BUT I NEED YOU TO DO IT FROM BEHIND, AND WE'LL USE OUR SHOUTGUNS TO SHOOT HELLFIRE AS WELL, IT WILL KILL HIM FASTER." He told me. I had to admit that was a pretty good plan. Not too mention, that it was going to be awesome!

Ghost Rider and I got up and faced Abigor. I charged at Abigor and swung a fist, but, only stumbled through him. He turned to me, laughed, and said, " I am made of air, you can't touch me." I saw Ghost Rider pull out his chain.

"HEY ABIGOR." Ghost Rider called out to him. Abigor turned, Ghost Rider flew his chain at him, and begun swinging it around him. I pulled out my chain from behind. Abigor laughed and said, " That trick won't work this time, rider."

I flew my chain at him and swung it around. Abigor took notice and turned. Ghost Rider pulled out his shotgun and so did I. Abigor's eyes widened as we both shot hellfire at him. Abigor screamed in pain, as we kept blasting him. Abigor body started to catch on fire. _This is it. _I thought to myself. After a few more shots, Abigor burst into flames, and dissolved. Ghost Rider and I stopped swinging our chains, wrapped them around our shoulders, and put our shotguns on our backs.

I walked over to Ghost Rider and he walked over too me. " HIGH FIVE!" I shouted as I raised my hand in the air. Ghost Rider raised his in the air, and slapped mine. The others raced over to us.

" That was awesome!" Mantis told us.

" I wish I could be a rider." Monkey said.

" I know right." Crane said.

" I wish we all could be riders, how awesome would that be!" Viper asked. Everyone agreed.

" TRUST ME, IF YOU HAD THIS AS LONG AS I HAVE, YOU WOULD CHANGE YOUR MINDS PRETTY FAST." Ghost Rider told them.

So, Crane grabbed everyone, Ghost Rider and I got back on our bikes, and we rode off to the center. As we were riding I thought _Two down, two to go. Then I can avenge Tigress. _

. . .

We reached the center and set up camp again. By that time, everyone was starving, so I cooked us some grub. We all ate by the fire, surprisingly, it was a little chilly outside. Johnny and I were back to our original selves. That leather isn't the most comfortable thing I've worn, I'd prefer my shorts.

" Well... two down, and two to go." Viper said. I remembered something. True, we only had two elemental demons left: earth and fire. But, we still had Mephisto... and Tai Lung and Lord Shen. My friends didn't know about Tai Lung and Lord Shen. So I thought now would be the perfect time to tell us.

" I feel worthless. We don't get to help." Monkey told us. That's when I decided to say something.

" You will." I said. Everyone turned their heads and Johnny said, " Po, only a rider can defeat the demons and Mephisto."

" I know, but, Mephisto has help." I said.

" What do you mean?" Crane asked. I turned to the Furious Four and Shifu.

" He has revived Tai Lung and Lord Shen." I told them. I heard gasps coming from them, except Johnny, who had no idea who they were. " I know, so basically, two down, and five to go..." I finished.

Shifu got up and said, " Well, I suggest, we get lots of rest... we have a big day ahead of us tommorow." Shifu walked toward his resting spot. The rest agreed, and went to their sleeping spots. It was just me and Johnny. I turned toward him.

" Do you think we can get her back?" I asked. Johnny looked a little confused and asked, " Excuse me?" So, I told him the whole story.

Johnny thought for a minute and said, " If you can get Mephisto to make a deal with you over something, then yeah probably." I sighed in relief, knowing that there was a possibility of getting Tigress back.

Johnny yawned, got up, and said, " Well... I'm hitting the hay." Johnny walked off, and I thought _Ah... what the heck, may as well go to sleep. _I got up and went to my resting spot. Well... tonight was strange, I didn't have a dream. No dream at all... odd.


	9. Chapter 9

_CHAPTER NINE_

The next morning, it was very peacefull. Birds were cherping, the weather was perfect, the only thing bad was knowing that we had to face another demon today. Crap. I would really like to just take today off, but, If I could get Tigress back... I would do this on the most peacefullest day.

After breakfast, Johnny and I returned to our rider forms, and Crane grabbed the rest. We flew off toward our next destination... east. Johnny didn't say anything about what demon we would face... but, we could take it.

. . .

We arived at our spot, once again seeing Mephisto and the demon. Crane and the others hung back, while Johnny and I prepared to kick some serious demon butt.

"So... who's this guy?" I asked. Ghost Rider turned to me and replied, "GRessil, the earth demon."

Mephisto smiled at us coldly. " Congratulations. You have passed round two. Are you ready for round three?" It was funny, he seemed so confident... he honestly thinks he's going too win? Ha!

Mephisto dissapeared into flames, but, instead of attacking, Gressil just stood there. Johnny swung his chain, but Gressil dodged it to the left, raised his hand, and two earth walls rose out of the ground. I pulled out my shotgun, as the walls slammed into Ghost Rider, I fired. The blast hit Gressil who stumbled back, falling to the ground. _Hellfire beats hellearth. _I thought. Gressil sunk in the ground. I couldn't find him anywhere, I looked when I heard Ghost Rider.

"PO! Look out behind you!" Ghost Rider shouted. But, it was too late, I turned, and a huge boulder slammed into my face. I flew back, landing on the ground, and the boulder slams into me again. _Just my luck. _I thought as I got up. Gressil was battling Ghost Rider at the moment, I walked up behind him, Ghost Rider puched him. Gressil stammered back, but, I caught him, turned him around, raised him in the air, and punched the living daylights out of him. I threw him up into the air a little, but, grabbed his leg.

I swung him around my head two times, and slammed him into the ground. He growled, and a huge rock, shapped like a fist, came out from the left. I turned and it smacked into me, sending me flying. Ghost Rider punched Gressil with his left hand, then his right, and repeated it over and over.

Ghost Rider tripped Gressil, pulled out his shotgun, and fired merciless at him. Gressil roared in pain as the hellfire kept hitting him. But, no more. Ghost Rider's shoutgun was out. So I walked up, seeing Gressil, who could barely stand. He shot a boulder into Ghost Rider, sending him flying. As I was walking toward Gressil, I pulled out my shotgun. I reached Gressil, just as he finally got up, but, I slammed my fist into his face, putting him on the ground once more. I aimed my shotgun and fired until I was out.

That was it... Gressil was dead. The hellearth, that made up his very skin, started to melt from the hellfire, from my awesome supernatural shotgun. After that was done, I regrouped with Ghost Rider, and the others came over to congratulate us.

" You did well." Shifu told us.

" DID WELL? DID WELL? WE DID AWESOME!" I shouted. Ghost Rider let out a small chuckle.

"YOU BET WE DID!" He agreed. Everyone turned to see the melted body of Gressil. _Well, three down... and four to go. _I thought. I got excited, knowing that there was only one more demon left... one more until we could finally stop this, and possiblly bring Tigress back. This adventure isn't the same without her, it's all jacked up.

" Well, we beat water, air, and now earth. All that's left is fire." Viper told us. I nodded.

"ONE MORE, AND WE GET TO AVENGE TIGRESS." I said. Everyone started looking sad once I mentioned her name, even my fire was blue and yellow. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and saw that it was Ghost Rider.

"NOT TO WORRY GUYS. THERE IS A POSSIBILITY OF GETTING HER BACK." He told them. They all shot their head up as fast as they could. "THAT'S RIGHT, IF WE MAKE ANOTHER DEAL WITH MEPHISTO, WE MAY POSSIBLLY BE ABLE TO GET HER BACK."

Everyone got excited. Well, it was time to head back to our camp site. Crane grabbed the others, while Ghost Rider and I got back on our bikes. We rode off.

. . .

We reached the campsite, and set camp back up. We always put it up, you never know, someone could come in and steal something. After that was done, I made everyone some grub. They all enjoyed it.

" I tell you what... this cooking is so awesome, I might just stay here." Johnny said, with a small chuckle. Everyone laughed.

" I know... Po's food is the best thing you're ever going to eat." Mantis told him.

" No doubt about that." Monkey agreed. That's when I heard Viper's voice.

" Po... are you okay?" she asked. I looked up at her. She continued, " You never are this quiet."

" Yeah, I'm just really tired." I told her. " I think I'm going to bed." I got up and walked off.

" How much you want too bet it's really about Tigress?" Monkey said. Crane and Mantis spoke up really fast.

" I bet you one hundred almond cookies." Mantis told him.

" I bet you two hundred almond cookies." Crane said.

Viper put her tail on her head and sighed. While Monkey said, " You wish, I wasn't serious about the betting."

Shifu was the first too speak up. " Let's leave Po alone, he just lost someone dear too him. And with this new form, I am very worried. It intends to use his darker side."

" Not if he controls it." Johnny said. Shifu sighed and said, " Yes, I know. But, it still worries me."

After that little conversation, everyone went back to bed. I could only lay there thinking about Tigress. After a while, I finally fell asleep, but, once again, I didn't have a dream at all.


	10. Chapter 10

_CHAPTER TEN_

Yes! The next morning, and the final demon! I was so excited, that I woke everyone else up in about a split second. I couldn't help it... I was ready to stop this threat and get Tigress back. I had a plan to get her back, the perfect deal. It was risky. VERY risky. But, It would work.

Basically, just like every morning, I have too cook. Everyone uses my awesome cooking skills as an excuse. It would be nice, if someone else tried it for once, but, no... I have to do it.

" That was awesome, Po." Crane told me. I smiled, knowing that he would say that. Considering he always does. I turned and replied, " Yeah... now lets go."

My friends knew why I was so eager to get the day started. So, without question, we headed off toward the north... toward the fire demon.

. . .

We saw the same old thing... Mephisto and the fire demon. Johnny and I prepared for battle. "SO... WHO IS THIS GUY?" I asked.

"I DON'T KNOW, I'VE NEVER CAME INTO CONTACT WITH THIS GUY BEFORE." Ghost Rider told me. _Oh great. _I thought, _If Johnny has never fought this guy, then he's going to be tough. _

" You are starting to become a thorne in my side, riders." Mephisto told us. " I shall not have it. Round four begins. Rikor, take care of him."

And with that, Mephisto was gone. Time to face the demon, or Rikor, as Mephisto called him. I threw my chain at Rikor, it wrapped around his stomach, and I pulled him toward us. I used a uppercut on him, and man, did he go flying. Ghost Rider threw his chain up at him, wrapped around him, and Ghost Rider threw him over his shoulder. The chain fell and then BOOM! Rikor hit the ground. I pulled out my shotgun, and fired as Rikor got up.

Rikor just grabbed the hellfire, and threw it back at me. I was so stunned I couldn't move. The hellfire hit me, and I went flying back. As I hit the ground a thought occured to me. _Wait... hellfire beats anything. And Rikor is made of hellfire. How are we suppossed to beat him? _I watched as Rikor sent Ghost Rider flying back toward my direction. He landed on the ground next to me.

As we got up, I asked, "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSSED TO BEAT HIM? HE'S MADE OF HELLFIRE, NOTHING BEATS HELLFIRE!" I could tell I got him there. He couldn't answer, instead he just told me to keep fighting.

I ran up to Rikor, punched him in the jaw, and tried to punch him again. But, he grabbed my fist, and kicked me back. It wasn't a fun landing, expecially when you land face first. Ghost Rider regrouped with me. He had an idea.

"YOU'RE RIGHT PO, HELLFIRE CAN BEAT ANYTHING. BUT, HELLFIRE MAY NOT BE ABLE TO BEAT VENGEANCE HELLFIRE." He told me. I was confused. I didn't know what that was.

"WHAT IS VENGEANCE HELLFIRE?" I asked.

"IT IS A MORE POWERFULL VERSION OF HELLFIRE, INSTEAD OF ORANGE, THE FIRE IS PURE BLUE. I NEED YOU TO DISTRACT HIM, WHILE I CONCENTRATE ON BUILDING UP MY ENERGY, TO HAVE VENGEANCE HELLFIRE. GOT IT?" He asked. You didn't have too tell me twice. I nodded, and ran toward Rikor, as Ghost Rider began to concentrate.

I jumped in the air, and raised one hand in the air. Rikor moved as my fist hit the ground, causing a huge crater. I saw the dust as a chance, Rikor couldn't see, so I flung my chain at him, it wrapped around him, and I pulled him closer. I beat the living tar out of him in the dust. Once the dust cleared, he pinned me to the ground. He was about to deliver a menacing blow, when Ghost Rider's chain wrapped around him. Except, it had blue fire.

_YES! He did it! _I thought as Rikor was pulled off of me. Ghost Rider swung him in the air a few times, and slammed him into the ground. Ghost Rider got his shotgun, and fired. As the hellfire was flying toward Rikor, the fire turned from orange to blue. The blast hit Rikor, it did some damage. Ghost Rider kept on doing it, until finally, pulling Rikor toward him. Ghost Rider had him by the throat now.

Well, let's just say, it wasn't very fun for Rikor. Ghost Rider had used the Penance Stare, except it was twice as more powerfull, when he had vengeance hellfire. Rikor was nothing more than ashes.

The others and I went over to congratulate Johnny for defeating the most challenging one of them all. After that was over, we set up camp there, it was getting really late. I was tired, so after dinner, I fell right asleep. I was hoping that I would either have a good dream or no dream, but, I had a nightmare... again.

_**I was in Hell's Palace... it was an arena, much like the other one, except different. Tigress wasn't there... instead, it was Mephisto, Tai Lung, Lord Shen, and some other demon. I didn't know who the demon was, but, I knew he was going down.**_

_** " Hello Po, enjoying your stay." Mephisto told me.**_

_** " Where's Tigress!" I shouted. I could tell he was getting pleasure out of this, which only made me even madder.**_

_** " She is fine... for now." He said, with a cold smile. He snapped his fingers and a door opened. I saw Tigress there, she was chained up to two posts, but, not hurt.**_

_** I ran over to her, but, hit some kind of invisible wall, or something. I couldn't get to her. I heard Mephisto laugh.**_

_** " That's not how the game works, Po." He said. " You see, you may have defeated the first four rounds. But, you still have more." I turned to him.**_

_** " What do you want?" I asked. He smiled and said, " You still have three more rounds... if you win, I will leave, and you can have Tigress back. If you loose, you will remain the Dragon Rider, and if you mess up one mission... she dies." He pointed toward Tigress.**_

_** Tigress looked at me with pleading eyes and said, " No, Po. Don't do it." I didn't listen. I turned to him and said, " Bring it on!"**_

_** " Round five." Mephisto said. Then before I could do anything... Mephisto, Tai Lung, Lord Shen, and the demon charged at me. Let's just say... I was beaten pretty fast. I was on the ground, breathing hard. Scars where everywhere, blood coming out of them. Mephisto smiled.**_

_** " You have failed... you are now the Dragon Rider. Since you have failed... she will be punished for every round you failed." Mephisto told me as he started to walk toward Tigress. Tigress knew what was going to happen.**_

_** " But... you said... that she... wouldn't get... hurt." I told him.**_

_** " True, but, I never said, she wouldn't get hurt if you failed." Mephisto said. As he pulled out a knife and stabbed Tigress in her stomach. Tigress yelled in pain.**_

_** " No! You son of a..." Before I could finish, he stabbed Tigress in the stomach again. Mephisto smiled and said, " One more."**_

_** Tigress looked up at him with pleading eyes. " Please... don't do this." She begged. But, Mephisto just stabbed her again. Mephisto pulled the dagger out of her, and she looked at me with tears in her eyes. Then she went limp. No movements. Eyes closed. She was dead.**_

_** " I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T KILL HER!" I shouted in rage. Mephisto smiled and dissapeared. So did Tai Lung, Lord Shen, and the demon, who were laughing. A ring of fire started to come around me, changing me back into the Dragon Rider, and putting all the memories of Tigress in my mind.**_

__I awoke and shot up pretty fast. I could feel sweat everywhere on my body and I was breathing pretty hard. I just sat there, thank the Lord I didn't wake anyone else. I couldn't get the images out of my mind. The image of the bandit killing Tigress. And all the dreams I've had on this adventure. It was going to be a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

_CHAPTER ELEVEN_

Yahoo! Morning time. I was up way before anyone else. So... I already had breakfast cooked, and was ready to go. Once everyone woke up, they were a bit surprised, due to the fact that I was normally the last one to wake up.

" We better eat fast... we don't want to get Po too unpaitent." Viper whispered to Crane. Crane nodded in agreement

" Yeah, as long as he can get Tigress back. There is no stopping him." Crane told her. Well after breakfast, we got ready (except I didn't go in my rider form, just normal, but still able to ride on the bike,) and headed for Hell's Palace.

. . .

Holy cow. The ride seemed longer than it had before. Probably because, I was ready to get Tigress back. Stop Mephisto and end his reign of terror. After what seemed like years, we finally arrived to the location of Hell's Palace. It was there... it looked almost identical to the Jade Palace, but, it was only red, orange, yellow, and black. The colors of fire.

I walked up to the door and there was the palace arena. It looked familiar. An image of Tigress chained to two posts, right in the middle appeared. I shook the image out of my mind and watched as flames appeared in the center. Out came Mephisto, except he wasn't alone. There was someone else.

" Hello Po. Johnny. The rest." Mephisto said. " I see you have passed round four. Are you ready for round five?" That's when it hit me. The other guy... the one in last night's dream.

Mephisto continued, " As you are aware, you need to defeat all four Elemental Demons to reach here. But, what you don't know, is that there are more than just four."

" What?" I asked. I couldn't believe it.

" That's right. You need to defeat fire, water, earth, and air to reach the palace. But, what about the other Elemental Demons indside? I would like to introduce you to my friend, Charkal, the Ice Elemental Demon." Mephisto said, pointing to his 'friend.'

Charkal smiled at us and said, " Hello riders. So glad you could make it." He told us.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Ghost Rider told the coldest demon of them all. Charkal only smiled.

" If you say so, rider." He said, then turned to me. " I'm going to enjoy freezing your little girlfriend's corpse."

Oh that was it. I went into my rider form and was prepared to beat the living crap out of this guy. Mephisto turned and walked up the stairs to the entrance of the palace. Once he was inside, Charkal raised his hand. Nothing happened. He just lowered his hand.

"OKAY... WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" I asked.

Charkal smiled and said, " Look behind you." Once I turned I froze at the sight. Viper, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, and Master Shifu. They were all frozen in a huge block of ice. That only made me madder, I grabbed my chain, turned around, and sent it flying toward Charkal. The chain slammed into his face, and he was sent flying back.

_He thinks he's so tough. Fire beats ice. So, hellfire owns hellice. _I thought. But, I was proven wrong. I mean, sure, part of his face was melted off. But, it just froze back up. So... how are we supposed to beat him, if he can just refreeze himself back up? I mean, come on! That's not fair.

Charkal threw frozen daggers at me, they impaled me, and I fell to the ground. At first, I thought that it was nothing. I figured that my hellfire would just melt it. But, as I looked at them, they didn't melt, they stayed there. Then from where each one hit, ice was coming out. _Oh no! It was turning me into ice. Wait... maybe that is it! If I can use this to transform by hellfire into hellice, then maybe I could kill him. _I thought. So I just layed there and concentrated, as Ghost Rider fought him.

Ghost Rider punched him several times in the face, then finally, Ghost Rider's fists had fire around them, and he continued punching the demon. Charkal fell to the ground, no longer having a head, since it melted off. Ghost Rider's fists stopped burning.

Looks like we won... yeah right, I wish. Charkal got back up, headless, and his head froze back into place.

Ghost Rider took a few steps back. "HOW? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?" He asked. Charkal laughed.

" I guess Mephisto never told you. Hellfire doesn't beat everything. There is only two thing it can't beat. Hellice and hellmetal." Charkal told him.

I overheard their converstation. _Oh man... are you serious... there was another Elemental Demon. Except he was metal. DANG IT! I can never get a break. _I thought. The ice almost had me consumed, I kept concentrating. And finally, I was completely frozen. But, I couldn't move. I tried concentrating even harder.

I could only think off one thing: Maybe if I concentrated on the reason, I was doing this... maybe I could switch hellfire with hellice. I began to think of all the past memories of Tigress and I. When she first smiled at me, once I defeated Tai Lung. The time we talked on the boat ride to Gongmen City. When we went up the side of the falling Gongmen Tower. When she hugged me in Gongmen Jail. Us fighting side by side, heading toward Shen. Me checking if she was okay, after she was shot with Shen's cannon. Me hugging her. And our last few moments.

Then it happened. The hellfire was gone. My skull wasn't on fire. It covered with ice, that looked like flames. My chain was now ice, and my shotgun fired hellice. Ghost Rider flew back, unconsious. I raised my shotgun, and fired at Charkal. The blast hit him, this time it damaged him. _Yes! It worked! _I thought to myself. I kept shooting him, until I only had one shot left. I put my gun back on my back. And flung my chain at him.

The chain wrapping around his neck, I pulled him closer. He reached me, I grabbed him by his neck, slammed him on the ground, grabbed his leg, swung him around a few times, and BAM! Slammed him on the ground again. Ghost Rider regained consiousness. I punched and kicked Charkal until he could barely move.

He looked back at me and said, " You may have beaten me... but... Mephisto, will defeat you... and once he does... he will slowly, and painfully... kill your... girlfriend." Oh, that was it. I pulled the shotgun off, wrapped the chain around me, and pointed the gun at his head. I pulled the trigger. It was done... he was down. I put the shotgun back on my back, raised up my foot, and crushed Charkal's head. I watched as he dissolved.

I met up with Ghost Rider, who had went to check up on the rest. I guess, since Charkal was dead, all the ice dissolved. The rest weren't frozen anymore, and I was back to my fire self. I regrouped with them, and we walked up to the palace's entrance. I kicked the door down, and saw Mephisto waiting for me. On his left side, Tai Lung, on his right, Lord Shen. And below, was Tigress' body, chained too two posts. But, she was still dead. _Crap! I was hoping she was alive, like in my dreams, but nope, still dead._


	12. Chapter 12

_CHAPTER twelve_

" Hello, riders." Mephisto called too us. " Did you enjoy the gift I left you?"

I walked toward him and was about to make a deal... for Tigress coming back.

" Would you like to make another deal?" Mephisto asked. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"WHAT KIND OF DEAL?" I asked. Mephisto smiled and snapped his fingers. Tai Lung and Lord Shen jumped off the balcony and landed in front of me.

" If you beat them, I will bring Tigress back. If not, she will remain dead forever." Mephisto smiled, coldly.

I took the oppertunity very fast. "DEAL." I told him. Mephisto smiled and snapped his fingers. A cage flew down, trapping the rest. Even Ghost Rider couldn't break out.

" That's right, Johnny. I have built this cage, to where not even you can get out." Mephisto told him, then turning to me. " Let the battle begin."

And just like that Tai Lung and Shen charged. I unwrapped my chain around me and was ready to kick some serious tail. Tai Lung tried punching me, but, I doged to the left, and ducked, as Shen swung a dagger at me. I kicked Tai Lung back, and wrapped my chain around Shen's waist, while he was in the air. I pulled him down, and he slammed into the ground, right in front of me. I turned to see Tai Lung's fist, which sent me flying back. I got up just as they were charging at me.

_Great. _I thought, _they both were hard enought to beat alone. But, together. We got a problem. _But, I remembered my powers in this form, and decided that they were going to be a piece of cake. I punched Tai Lung, and did a little twirl, which sent my foot right into Shen's face. I stood there, able too feel their presense behind me. Shen tried to punch me, but, I grabbed his fist. I then swung him into Tai Lung.

My fist started to flame up, and I threw the ball of hellfire at Tai Lung. Which he dodged. But, I kept throwing them at them, as they headed strait toward me. Eventually, one hit them. They were normal, so it probably wouldn't take much to beat these guys. I wrapped my chain around me again, and pulled out my shotgun. I aimed it strait toward them and shot at Tai Lung, causing him to fly back, then at Shen, which he did the same. I kept shooting until I was out. They were weak. I put the shotgun back on my back, unwrapped my chain, and threw it. It wrapped around Tai Lung, I pulled him toward me, grabbing his throat. I uppercut him in the air, he went pretty high, and slammed into the ground.

_Okay, one down, one too go. _I thought, as I turned to Shen. He was just trying to get back up, as I walked toward him. I reached him, and he was up.

"THIS ONE'S FOR MY PARENTS." I told him, as I punched him in the face.

"THIS ONE'S FOR EVERYONE YOU KILLED." I said, punching him yet again.

I raised back my fist as far as I could and shouted, "AND THIS ONE'S FOR TIGRESS!" Remebering the time, he shot her with his cannon, I sent my fist crashing into his face. He went flying back and slammed into a wall. He didn't get up. I WON! Oh yeah! I turned toward Mephisto, and transformed back into my normal self. I wanted to face him, in as my normal self.

" Now. Bring her back!" I shouted. He only smiled. Then he said something that dropped my hopes.

" I will bring her back, but, that was only half of the fight." Mephisto raised his cane and hit the ground. Tai Lung and Shen started to shake. I turned and watched in horror, as they began to transform into demonic versions of theirselves. They got up and just stood there.

" Now, I will let you choose one person to help you in this fight." He said pointing toward the cage. So... I picked the only person I knew could help me.

" Johnny." I said pointing toward Ghost Rider. Mephisto snapped his fingers and Johnny walked right through the cage. He stood beside me and got in his battle position. I turned back into the Dragon Rider and got ready.

Mephisto smiled and said, " Now... fight." We charged toward the demonic creatures. _I had to beat them. For Tigress. _I thought.


	13. Chapter 13

_CHAPTER thirteen_

Well it's time for round two. I decided to take on Shen, Johnny delt with Tai Lung. So, this is going to be AWESOME!

Tai Lung jumped at Ghost Rider, but, Ghost Rider uppercut him, and sent him flying up. Ghost Rider took his chain off, and threw it at Tai Lung. It wrapped around his waist, and Ghost Rider swung him around two times, and swung down. BAM! Tai Lung hit the ground... hard. Ghost Rider walked toward him, grabbed his tail, and swung him over his shoulders. Tai Lung slammed into the ground again.

I swung my fist at Shen, but, he dodged to the left, and kicked me back. I flew back, and slide across the ground. As I looked up, I saw hellfire spears coming at me. I rolled to my right, each one barely missing me. I grabbed my shotgun, got up, and fired at him. Shen charged, dodging everyone, then one hit him, sending him flying back, and slamming into a wall. Ouch... that had too hurt.

Tai Lung got up, and you could tell he was mad. Tai Lung shot out his hand, releasing a huge chunk of hellfire. It hit Ghost Rider in his chest, and sent him on the ground. Tai Lung shot another chunk of hellfire, this time Ghost Rider caught it, and threw it back at him. Tai Lung went flying when it hit him in the chest. As he hit a wall, Ghost Rider got up, and pulled out his shotgun.

Shen got back on his feet, as I was charging at him, I swung my fist. He grabbed it, and put his other hand on the back of my shoulder. He slammed me into the wall. He pushed me through it and we went flying into the next room. I recongnized this room, it was the arena from last night's dream. Shen was standing over me. I got up, and threw my fist back. It slammed into Shen's face, sending him flying back into the other room. I reached the hole we made, and jumped back into the arena, ready to fight.

Ghost Rider shot at Tai Lung, as he was getting up. The blasts hit the demonic creature, putting him on the ground once again. Ghost Rider shot, merciless, and finally stopped. Tai Lung could barely get up. Even though his kung fu skills and the power of the demonic side was extremely powerfull, hellfire still prevailed. Ghost Rider walked over too him and grabbed him by the throat, raising him into the air.

Tai Lung looked at him and said, " You still will not win." At that reply, Ghost Rider raised his fist, it started flamming, until his whole fist was on fire. Ghost Rider shot his hand through Tai Lung's stomach, causing blood to come out of it and his mouth. From the bloody hole, fire started to burn spread accross Tai Lung, until he was no more than ashes. Ghost Rider's hand stopped flaming, and he looked at the ashes. He then turned and walked away, to regroup with me.

As soon as I got back into the arena, I saw hellfire being shot at me. Turns out that Shen could now shoot hellfire from his hands. I rolled over to the left, dodging everone. But, I wasn't so lucky on the last one, because it hit me, and caused me to fly into the wall behind me. I opened my eyes and saw Shen coming at me, then hellfire daggers came out from under his sleve, he threw them at me. I ducked, and managed to dodge them all. My hand flammed up, and I threw balls of hellfire at him. Everyone hitting him... sweet.

Shen flew back on the ground, I jumped in the air, just as he opened his eyes, I slammed both my fists into his chest, both on fire. Blood came out.

"YOUR SOUL IS STAINED BY THE BLOOD OF THE INNOCENT." I told him. "NOW FEEL THEiR PAIN."

I guess that did the trick, because, Shen started screaming. I could see all the people he has killed. Several pigs, rabbits, and ducks. My parents. Wolf Boss. And more. Then his eyes were grey, with orange fire inbetween them. I raised up, my hands no longer on fire, and turned. I saw Ghost Rider walking toward me. We exchanged each other high fives and turned toward Mephisto.

He smiled and raised his hands, causing Johnny and I to transform back into our normal selves.

" Congratulations, riders. You have completed the challenges." He said. " Now, Po, I will hold up my end of the bargain."

He snapped his fingers, I looked over too Tigress, who flinched. Then her eyes opened, and the chains that held her arms dissapeared. The cage that held the others dissapeared, and all of us, except Johnny, ran over too her, and had a pretty huge group hug.

" Where... am... I?" She asked. Coming back alive must be very tiresome, she took a breath between everyword.

I smiled and said, " I'll explain later." Then I helped her up, and walked in front of Mephisto. I wanted to end his reign of terror. Forever. So that nobody else has too go through with what Johnny and I did.

" Mephisto! I'll make you a deal." I told him. That got his attention. He smiled and replied, " And what do you have in mine?"

I thought for a second and answered, " I challenge you too a duel. If I win, you leave, and never come back."

" And if I win. You will remain my bounty hunter forever." He said, smiling coldly. _Man... his part of the deal wasn't so good. _I thought, thinking of how it would be if I lost. I shook those thoughts out of my head.

" Deal." I told him. Tigress tapped my shoulder and asked, " What's he talking about?"

I turned and said, " You're about too find out... you may want too take a few steps back." She nodded and did as I told her.

And with that, I transformed into my rider form. And turned too Tigress, who had the most shocked and surprised face in the world. It was kinda funny.

"THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT." I told her, then turned my attention to Mephisto, and raised my arm, pointing at him. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN."

He smiled. And I charged.


	14. Chapter 14

_CHAPTER Fourteen_

I reached Mephisto, and swung my fist. But, as soon as my fist reached him, he was gone, and I fell on the ground. I turned rolled over and looked in front of me. Mephisto stood there and was smiling

" You know... this probably wasn't the smartest thing you've done." He told me.

I got up, pulled off my chain, and grabbed my shotgun. I threw my chain toward him, and it wrapped around his waist. Mephisto dissapeared into flames and the chain fell to the ground. I looked around, Mephisto appeared behind me.

" Po! Behind you!" I heard Tigress shout. Once I turned, Mephisto uppercut me, and I flew back on the ground. Mephisto grabbed the other end of my chain, and threw me over his shoulder, causing me to slam into the ground. I got up and looked at him.

Mephisto laughed and said, " You have no chance against me." I got up and noticed that he was still holding the chain, so... I pulled him toward me. He flew toward me, I raised my shotgun, and shot. The blast hit him in the face, sending him back. But... he got up, as if the blast didn't effect him at all.

" You forget, rider. I am the person who created all of this... there is nothing that can beat me." Then a thought occured to me. _How am I suppossed to beat them?_

Out of the conner of my eye, I saw Ghost Rider say something. And the strange thing was... I could hear his thoughts.

_"THERE IS ONLY ONE THING THAT YOU COULD USE TOO DEFEAT HIM... HOLYFIRE." _He told me.

_"HOW DO I DO I GET THAT?" _I asked him, hoping that he would know. Fortunatelly, he did.

_"CONCENTRATE... PRAY... ABOUT THE REASON YOU ARE DOING THIS." _He said. So that's what I did. I prayed, and thought about the reason I was doing this. To end his reign of terror. To avenge the people he has hurt.

I felt stronger, more powerfull than I ever had. And when I came back to my senses, my fire was pure white and gold, with an extreme lighting. I turned toward Mephisto.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" I said, now with confidence in my voice. Mephisto's eyes widen, he must've known what was going on.

" Impossible..." He said. I threw my chain, which was golden, with pure white fire, at him. It wrapped around his waist, and I pulled him toward me. I grabbed him by the throat, and punched him in the face like crazy. And then threw him into a wall.

I wrapped my chain around me and walked over too my shotgun, which had been knocked out of my hand, picked it up, and continued walking toward him. He was so in for it now. He was going too pay for tricking me, for hurting Tigress, and everyother person he probably hurt. Mephisto got up, with no problem, he wasn't weak... not yet anyway.

I raised my shotgun, and fired, the blast was white and gold. Holyfire was awesome. The blast hit Mephisto in the chest, I shot again and again, every blast hitting him, but, he still wasn't all that much weak. I mean, sure, he was starting to get a little weak. But, he was very powerfull, this could take a while.

I fired again but... no blast. I was out. _Dang it! _I thought to myself. Mephisto was a little weak now, but, still managed to get up as if nothing had happened. I got my chain, put my shotgun back on my back. And threw the chain at him, Mephisto caught it, and threw me into the wall, he had been thrown into. I got up, and pulled him closer. And kicked him in the chest once he was right in front of me.

He was sent flying back, and slide accross the ground. I began walking toward him, he started to look a little weak now. I slammed my foot into his chest, grabbed him by the throat, and lifted him in the air. I raised my fist, it started burning with holyfire, and punched him right in the face, again and again. Until, I uppercut him, which sent him flying up in the air.

I threw my chain and it wrapped around his waist, I threw it over my shoulders. The chain fell to the ground until BAM! Mephisto slammed into the ground. The chain was still around his waist, so I began to drag the him toward me. Once he reached me, I swung him around and around until finally slamming him into a statue that he had in the arena.

I wrapped my chain around me again, and waited for the dust to clear. But, Mephisto wasn't there. He appeared behind me, my fist lighting on fire, he raised his fist in the air, I swung around, and sent my fist crashing into his face. Mephisto flew back, hitting and sliding accross the ground.

I put my hands together, both flamming, and created a huge ball of holyfire, and pulled back one hand. I sent it flying at him, which it had impact, and that was it. Mephisto was down. I stood there... not being able to believe that I won. Everyone came over to congratulate me. Tigress, however, was not used to this, so... she didn't know what to make of it.

I transformed back into my normal self, walked up to her, and hugged her. I was happy that this time, she hugged back. But, we were interrupted when I heard a voice.

" You think you've won... if so, you are very wrong." Mephisto said getting up. " I don't go down so easily."

Then he started to transform into something horrifying. His body was a dragon... but, his left leg was made of hellearth. His right leg was made of hellwater. His torso was made of hellair. The tail, hellice. Wings, hellmetal. The neck was hellfire, the head was vengeance hellfire. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

" Come! Come and face me, rider!" Mephisto shouted. I unhugged Tigress, transforming back into my rider form. Thank the Lord that I still had holyfire. I turned to Ghost Rider. He nodded and began to concentrate, causing him to have holyfire. We got on our bikes, the fire turning from hellfire to holyfire. And we raced off toward the demonic elemental dragon.


	15. Chapter 15

_CHAPTER FIFTHTEEN_

_PART I_

We rode through the streets, Johnny and I. It was time too make our final stand. Mephisto was going down this time. Mephisto was flying backwards, facing us, with his fiery eyes. We drove toward him, but, we couldn't get any closer.

"PO! THE BIKES... THEY CAN SHOOT OUT BLASTS AS WELL!" I heard Ghost Rider shout too me. I nodded and turned toward Mephisto, Ghost Rider doing the same. I figured that we had too take out this guy... one element at a time. I was betting the wings. Hellmetal. _Great. _I thought. _This is suppossed to be the strongest type of the elemental demons, so, it had to be pretty tough._

I turned to Ghost Rider and shouted, "TAKE OUT THE WINGS FIRST!"He nodded. Mephisto started to fly up into the air, our bikes began rising as well. We were riding on a road made of... hellair? I mean... dang. We were at least twenty thousand feet in the air by now.

"MEPHISTO IS MORE POWERFULL THAN THE DEMONS!" Ghost Rider shouted. "THE ONLY WAY WE CAN TAKE DOWN ONE OF HIS ELEMENTAL PARTS, IS TO USE THE ELEMENT THAT CAN BEAT IT."I thought for a second. This was hellmetal. So... hellair maybe? After all, air is one of the things that causes metal to rust.

"SO WE USE HELLAIR?" I asked. Ghost Rider nodded. _Okay, we're going to have too concentrate. But, we would need to turn the hellwater into holyair. _I thought. "JOHNNY! CONCENTRATE ON TURNING OUR HOLYFIRE INTO HOLYAIR!"

Alright! Ghost Rider seemed too know where I was going with this... we began to concentrate, and before we knew it, our holyfire was hellair. We began to pray, and the hellwater changed into holywater. Bingo! It was go time.

Mephisto laughed and shouted, " Foolish riders! You can't win! I am INVINCIBLE!" I smiled, thinking to myself: _Yeah, that's what you think, pal._

Ghost Rider and I began too use the blasters on our bikes. The holyair shot out like crazy, hitting the wings. I knew it was going to take a little bit, since he was extremely powerfull. Mephisto laughed, and shot out a beam of vengeance hellfire at us. We dodged it, knowing that one hit, could send us falling off the highway of hellair. Ghost Rider took out his chain, now made of holyair, and threw it.

It wrapped around Mephisto's hellfire neck, and Ghost Rider struggled with the beast, turning to me and giving me a nod. I knew what it ment, so, I started blasting one of the wings. Eventually, it exploded. Alright! But, that left the other wing. I began blasting at it, until it exploded. Yes!

Good Mephisto could no longer fly, thank the Lord the highway of hellair didn't break. We stopped. _Okay... one element down, six too go. Which one is next? _I thought to myself. Then I got it. _His tail... hellice. Time for some holyfire! _And with that... we concentrated, and got our holyfire back.

Ghost Rider rode past the demonic creature, while I stopped. Ghost Rider made a sharp u-turn, and started blasting at his tail. The holyfire hit the tail, it started to melt, Mephisto turned around and faced Ghost Rider, giving me the chance to fire. I shot holyfire from the bike's blasters, each hitting their target. The tail was almost gone now... this was a bit easier than I thought. We repeated this until the tai was completely gone.

_YES! _I thought to myself, _two down, and five too go. _I began thinking which one we could take out next... the legs! If we took out the legs, then the rest would be easy, Mephisto couldn't stand, only attack. I regrouped with Ghost Rider and told him my plan. Seeing as how one leg was hellearth, and the other was hellwater, I concentrated and before I knew it, I was now hellice. Ghost Rider understood and became hellmetal. He looked freakin awesome! After that, we prayed, and became holyice and holymetal.

Ghost Rider and I began driving toward the demonic dragon, we pulled out our shotguns and aimed at our targets. We pulled the triggers. Hollyice vs hellwater. Holymetal vs hellearth. The blasts hit the legs on by one. Mephisto roared in anger, and shot out dozens of vengeance hellfire. We dodged the blasts, while fireing at our targets. Finally, the leg made of hellearth was gone. Ghost Rider put his shotgun on his back. I shot one final blast.

It collided with it's target, and the leg made of hellice exploded. Mephisto's legs were down. But, wait... he was still standing, as if he had invisible legs.

Mephisto laughed and shouted, " Fools! You think you can take me down that easily! I laugh at your patheticness."

Then all of a sudden, Mephisto went under the hellair highway and kept going. Then the highway of hellair exploded. Which, sent us falling off our bikes, and falling to our deaths. I turned toward Ghost Rider.

"ANY SUGGESTIONS!" I shouted. Then Mephisto created another highway, one going down. We looked at it and Ghost Rider shouted, "YEAH! DO AS I DO!"

So, Ghost Rider pulled out his chains, throwing it at his bike, which it latched on too. He pulled it toward him, and got back on. The he threw the chain on the building and pulled himself on it, riding down it. _That was awesome! _I thought too myself. I did exactally what he did, now we both were riding toward our opponent, who just laughed.

_Okay. Four down, three too go. _I thought, _time for the torso. _Hellair. What beats hellair? I couldn't think of one, so I asked Ghost Rider.

"HEY JOHNNY! WHAT BEATS HELLAIR!" I asked. Ghost Rider thought for a moment before replying.

"NORMALLY HELLFIRE... BUT, SINCE THIS IS MEPHISTO... TRY USING HELLEARTH, MAYBE THAT WILL WORK. IF NOT, WE'LL USE HELLFIRE!" He shouted. _Okay, so there's a start. _I thought. We both turned into hellearth versions of ourselves. On the hellair road, we were about twenty thousand feet in the air. Now, we were about ten thousand, we better make this fast.

We shot the torso with our blasters, it was going too take longer, due to the fact that it was much, much larger. Mephisto laughed, and shot out balls of vengeance hellfire and hellfire toward us. We dodged like crazy. The blasts were out of control, once he stopped, we shot again. Five thousand feet in the air. We were running out of time. We kept blasting, and finally, the torso exploded. Which caused Mephisto too fly down even faster, slamming into the ground, making a huge explosion.

_YES! _I thought, _WE WON! _Then I noticed that we were going too slam into the ground. _Oh crud. How do we survive this? _I looked over to Johnny, who was back into his hellfire version, and doing a wheelie. I saw where he was going with this, so, I transformed back into my hellfire version, and did a wheelie. We hit the ground with amazing force, but, when the dust cleared, we where still standing. Waiting for Mephisto too come at us.

I looked to my left, and saw the Five and Shifu watching. I turned my attention toward Mephisto, thinking he would be back to normal, but, he wasn't. He only had a hellfire neck, and a vengeance hellfire head.

Mephisto raised his head, weakly, laughing, and said, " You... think you've won. You're wrong." Mephisto's neck and head started floating in the air. " I may not have the other elements to form the rest of my body... but, that doesn't mean I can't use one of the elements that I already have."

Mephisto's hellfire neck started to streach down into shoulders, then arms, then a torso, legs, and tail. Mephisto now had a whole body made of hellfire, except his head. I turned to Ghost Rider, he turned too me, both thinking the same thing: _The only thing that can beat hellfire... Vengeance Hellfire!_

We concentrated, until finally, our fire was pure blue. Vengeance hellfire! Yeah baby! Mephisto's going down. We got off our bikes and walked toward him, getting both our chains and shotguns. Mephisto saw this and laughed.

" Your souls are mine!" Mephisto shouted as he charged toward us.

_PART II_

Ghost Rider and I jumped out of the way as the demonic creature slammed his feet into the ground, were we once stood. Mephisto turned toward me, me chain wrapping around his neck. I slammed his head into the ground, as Ghost Rider shot his hellfire body. Mephisto swung his head to the left, causing me to slam into Ghost Rider.

My chain, thank the Lord, didn't stay latched around his neck. So Ghost Rider and I shot our chains, which wrapped around Mephisto's legs. We pulled them forward, causing the monster too fall on it's back. We aimed our shotguns and fired like crazy. Mephisto raised his head, and shot balls of vengeance hellfire at us. We moved out of the way of each one, still fireing our weapons.

The blasts of vengeance hellfire were hiting the demonic creature's body. I knew it the body off hellfire was almost destroyed. Then that left the head of vengeance hellfire. _This is a lot easier than I thought it was going too be. _I thought to myself. Then Mephisto swung his legs up, causing us too fly up, once he swung his legs down... BAM! We hit the ground with amazing force, causing our shotguns to slide out of our hands.

We got up, I turned to Johnny, him looking at me. I gave him a nod, he returned the nod, then we turned our attention too Mephisto. We put both hands on our chains, sliding them across it, causing it too be surrounded in vengeance hellfire. I swung mine, wrapping around it's neck. Ghost Rider swung his, it wrapping around it's torso.

The hellfire torso, was being surrounded in vengeance hellfire. Then we pulled back our chains, it slashing through. The hellfire torso and neck dissolved, leaving the head. _Okay. Six down and only one too go. _I thought. _But wait... what beats vengeance hellfire?_

Iturned toward Ghost Rider and asked, "WHAT BEATS VENGEANCE HELLFIRE!" Ghost Rider thought for a moment, I could tell he was having trouble. Then he got and idea.

"SACRED HOLYFIRE" He shouted. I turned too him, he must've been able too tell I was wondering how to get it. "WE'RE ALREADY HAVE VENGEANCE HELLFIRE, SO PRAY! THAT SHOULD WORK."

Good point. So, we began too pray, and BAM! We had sacred holyfire. It looked just like the holyfire, but, it was pure gold, with a little white in it. I smiled, seeing Ghost Rider, the same. We turned toward Mephisto, which his whole body was now made of vengeance hellfire.

Mephisto laughed and shouted, " You think that puny trick will work! You are so wrong. NOTHING beats vengeance hellfire!"

Mephisto charged toward us, I threw my chain, which wrapped around his head, and slammed it into the ground. Ghost Rider jumped in the air, he put them together, which started to catch on fire. Ghost Rider slammed both fists down on the top of the creature's head.

Mephisto threw his head up, causing Ghost Rider too fly back. I put sacred holyfire around the chain, causing Mephisto's head too steam. Mephisto roared in pain, trying too get away, but couldn't. Mephisto opened his mouth, and shot out a ball of fire. It hit. Sending me flying back, but, I got up like it was nothing. It didn't hurt at all, sacred holyfire beats vengeance hellfire.

Ghost Rider grabbed ahold of his tail, since there was only one element, he was now just a little taller than us, and swung him over his shoulder. I could tell it was a little tought, considering Mephisto must weigh a lot right now. But, Johnny pulled it off, Mephisto slammed into the ground. Ghost Rider started too swing it accross the ground and finally, threw it, causing it too bust threw a wall.

Ghost Rider walked over too our shotguns, picked them up, and tossed mine too me. I reached out and caught it. We aimed them at the hole, just as Mephisto came out, and started to fire. Each blast hitting Mephisto, he was getting weaker now. I turned too Ghost Rider.

"JOHNNY." I said. He turned too me. "LET's FINISH HIM!"

Ghost Rider nodded, and threw his chain at Mephisto. The chain wrapped around Mephisto. I concentrated, putting an extreme amount of power in my shotgun. Before long, the shotgun was now ready, each blast five times more powerfull than it's original. Ghost Rider pulled Mephisto toward us. As Mephisto flew toward us, I raised my shotgun.

_This one's for tricking Johnny. _I thought, fireing my first shot. _This one's fore all the trouble you've caused us. _I fired the second. _This one's for tricking me. _I fired the last one. The first blast hit Mephisto, then the second, and finally the third. Mephisto was now on the ground, the vengeance hellfire almost completely destroyed.

I aimed the shotgun at him. _And this one is for_ _killing Tigress. _I thought, firing the fourth and final shot. The blast slammed into Mephisto's face, causing him too tremble, and finally explode. The dust cleared, and we saw Mephisto in his normal self, laying on the ground. Looks like we gave him a HUGE beating.

_We did it. _I thought. _We won. Mephisto's reign of terror is over. Or at least in this dimension anyway, since him and Johnny weren't from here. After all that was the deal, I win, he leaves here and never comes back._

Johnny and I got back into our original forms, while Mephisto used his cain to get up. Mephisto smiled, weakly, and said, " Congratulations... riders... you have beaten... me."

" Now, leave and never come back." I told him, with a bunch of confidence in my voice. Even though I felt like passing out from how tired I was.

" Yes... I will keep my part... of the deal... farewell... Po." Mephisto snapped his fingers, and a hole of flames appeared behind him. Mephisto began limping toward it.

The Five and Shifu walked up too us. Johnny turned toward us and said, " Well, as much as I'd love to stay... I'd better get back."

I frowned, knowing that one of my friends was leaving. I walked up too him and said, " Well... come back and visit on the holidays."

That caused Johnny to laugh, he raised his hand in the air. I gave him a high five. He smiled and walked toward the flamming hole. Mephisto had walked in, Johnny turned and gave one final wave good bye. Which we all did. Even Tigress, although she didn' really know him that well. Johnny walked into the hole, and it dissapeared.

_PART III_

I sighed, and turned to the others, holding out my arms, with a smile. Group hug. As we were hugging, my stomach growled.

" Okay, who want's food?" I asked, causing them too laugh. Then the environment changed. We were in Hell's Palce, then the Valley Of Peace. We were standing by the entrance to the Jade Palace.

I said, " Okay, now what do you guys want?" They thought a while and finally shouted out the answer.

" Noodles!" They said. I laughed. And we began too walk up toward the palace. After the incredibly awesome food, they all went down to rest, while I went to sit down under the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. It looked like Tigress had forgoten that I said I loved her. Dang it.

" So... whatcha doing?" I heard Tigress ask behind me. I tuned and smiled.

I said, " Ah, nothing much really. Just looking over the valley." Tigress sat down beside me.

There was silence for a while, before she looked at me. I noticed out of the coner of my eye, and turned too her. Looks like she didn't forget. She leaned forward and kissed me. I was a little surprised at first, but, relaxed and enjoyed the kiss. What felt like hours, only lasted for about thrity seconds.

We broke the kiss, smiling at each other. Tigress skooted closer, so, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, holding her tight. She leaned her head on my shoulder, and I leaned mine on her head. The sun was just going down.

" You know, Po. It's beautifull isn't it?" Tigress asked. I lifted my head and looked at her, as she did the same. We stared into each other's eyes.

" That's not the only thing." I assured her. She smiled and we shared another kiss, before finally breaking it. And snuggled, looking into the sunset.


End file.
